Bitter Happiness
by strange-forever
Summary: Takes place a bit after New Moon. I'll be jumping around a bit just telling the story as I see it after the open  ended conclusion to New Moon. First Chapter told from Emily's P.O.V. P.O.Vs will be changing with each chap I think.
1. A Plea for Peace

**A/N: **I do not own any of the Twilight stories… or any of the characters created. I will attempt to make this relatively serious, but that really can't be relied on with me. I'm not called strange-forever for nothing.

**A Plea For Peace**

I stared absently at the bowl in front of me. I was stirring, but not really thinking about it. I had been stirring for about an hour now, just thinking and trying to comprehend. I looked out the kitchen window and sighed a little as she came wandering towards the house. She looked odd, tentative. At least she hadn't graduated yet… but what would happen when she did? Jake wasn't talking to her at the moment in the first place, what would happen when she actually became one of _them_? I shivered involuntarily. Edward wouldn't be far from the border of La Push, of that much I was certain. She was closer now… I had no idea how she had been able to get past the _protectors_… but she always seemed to manage. I placed the bowl of now useless batter on the bench and wiped my hands absently on the apron hanging from my neck. I didn't see the point of doing it up these days. I filled my face with the mask of a warm smile and walked to the back door, feeling as though it never reached my eyes. It seemed to always fool her though.

"Bella!"

It sounded empty to my ears, but it made her smile warmly. I gestured for her to come in; it felt almost like the old days when Victoria had been hunting her. But… something was different.

"Hey Emily…"

She embraced me warmly and I returned it half-heartedly. I wasn't sure why… and I felt almost as though I was betraying Sam… but I really wanted to meet this Edward. Bella had changed so rapidly since he had returned to her life.

"What are you cooking?"

I followed her gesture to the bowl on the bench and smiled a little sheepishly.

"What was I cooking you mean. I made the batter a little flat… lost track of time you know…"

She nodded, comprehension not really reaching her eyes. I shrugged a little and smiled the way I knew I usually smiled. Bright and bubbly Emily… that was me.

"So, what brings you out to La Push?"

I asked, handing her a plate of food. My tone seemed casual but I thought she heard the defensive undertone.

"Well… I was hoping I could talk to Jake… again."

She glanced at me unhappily, her eyes carefully avoiding the mangled side of my face. She was always like that, very diplomatic. Since Edward had returned, her relationship with Jake had become particularly icy… that was the only way it could be described.

"You may be in luck today… if he isn't paying attention… he should be back any moment."

I turned my back on her to hide my frown as I washed the potatoes. The thing was, Jake rarely _wasn't_ paying attention. He would always give the house a wide berth whenever he could smell her even within a mile radius. I could here her unhappy and awkward movements behind me but chose to ignore it on the most part.

"I don't see why I can't be best friends with a werewolf and the girlfriend of a vampire. I don't see why _good_ vampires and _good_ werewolves can't just get along to fight the _bad_ vampires and the _bad _werewolves…"

I stopped my fussing and looked at the top of the window in defeat. Here came another debate no doubt. These conversations always ended badly… usually with the entrance of Sam telling her to get out. I ran my fingers through my hair as I turned to face her with some degree of sympathy.

"Bella, you know how this conversation will end…"

"But… why won't they listen to me? Why won't they listen to you? You agree with me right?"

It was an almost earnest plea for someone to side with her. Clearly Edward wasn't on her side either in this case.

"Bella… when will this stop?"

"But… I at least need to explain myself to Jake. Tell him why…"

"He knows why"

I said more shortly than intended. I stole a quick apologetic glance at her ashen face. That was probably the last thing that she wanted to hear. She glared down at the untouched food in front of her. I sighed inwardly. She was a sweet girl but ever since she'd gone back to… them… all our conversations seemed to go no-where. The cold silence seemed to draw out… it was nothing that hadn't happened before unfortunately. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and I left her sitting there at the table.

"Try to eat something… you look terrible."

I swept out of the back door with a load of washing under one arm, knowing that she would follow to pursue the argument further. This had become routine… and it almost saddened me. Almost. She had made her choice of sides clear. I could see she was forever burdened with the decision and tortured with the idea of choosing between the two people she had ever cared the most for… but she had still chosen. She was planning to become one of the creatures who were the greatest enemies of Jake… of Sam. What was I to do? She really couldn't be coming here anymore and besides… because of her decision the Cullens and the Quileutes would go to war… the treaty would be breached. I hung onto the line above my head as I thought, staring unseeingly at the ground.

"Emily…?"

I straightened abruptly and turned, the smile hurriedly plastered on my face.

"Emily… are you alright?"

She stood there, twisting her hands anxiously. In absence of something to grip I supposed. In so many ways she was like a child. Delicate as porcelain with emotions as erratic as the sea… Was that Edward's influence? Would she be a stronger person if he were human?

"Bella, I'm more worried about you. You are always coming here with hope and always leaving with the same dissatisfaction. Even if you were able to explain yourself to Jake, what would that achieve?"

I heard a stick crack as someone trod on it in the distance. I rubbed my forehead as Sam approached, one overheated arm encircling my shoulders. I stole a glance at him and my heart very nearly exploded with love, rising up my throat to inhabit my face. Yet, he was staring coldly at the nineteen-year-old in front of me, his other hand shaking subtly. I knew he did it for my sake… controlled the anger. I supposed he didn't want to force me to adopt his opinions of others. He was making an effort to not just kill her there and then.

"Hello Bella…"

He said tightly.

"We thank you for all your help with the _vampire,_" he spat the word "earlier."

His jaw twitched infinitesimally. I raised a hand to rub his and he seemed to calm a little, but he was still annoyed, I could see that in his face. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, a large russet wolf retreating into the trees on the side of the property. Bella followed my gaze and stiffened. This was probably the closest she had been to Jake since… well… since the re-affirmation of the treaty. I watched her turn back to us. I knew what she was going to do… and I knew just as clearly that there was no point trying to stop her. I sighed a little and jerked my head in the direction Jake had gone.

"Go, if you really think he'll be willing to listen…"

I turned back to the house and walked slowly up the steps, knowing Sam would soon follow. The sun was setting… and he would have to leave soon. Again… but not yet. He would not leave me yet…

The sky turned to purple and then to deepest blue outside the window. I lay on my side, facing away from him, staring at the small number of stars. They were unconcerned, they did not bother themselves with trivial human emotions… but to me... emotions were life. They were what drove us to continue living… or to destroy ourselves completely. I felt his hand come to lie gently on my shoulder, but I did not move.

"Em…"

It was the faintest whisper, laced with the pain that so tormented him. The pain I was so familiar with. I turned to look at him, his face only inches from mine. He laced his fingers in mine and searched my face, his hand rising to gently trace the lines that had long ago ruined my face.

"Em… do you blame me?"

I paused for a moment, reflecting on how to answer. All logic said that I should… yet every night the answer was a straight off 'no'… but…

"…Yes…"

Came my whispered reply. I watched as the pain inflicted itself on his face, his mouth opening to apologise once more. I raised my hand quickly to place a finger on his lips.

"But… the fact that I am so willing to forgive. So willing to forget… and am so in love with you… where the blame rests ... it no longer holds any importance. It never did."

I watched as he absorbed this, followed by a sad smile, his face gilded in the light of the newly risen moon.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry…"

"Sssh… you gave me life where I saw nothing in my future but death. There is no need to apologise for that… and if getting a few scratches is the price I have to pay to be with you, I will suffer it gladly."

"Do you remember...?"

His voice was painfully quiet now, his eyes refusing to meet mine. I paused for a moment.

"No..."

My voice was just as quiet as he lifted his head to look at me. As he searched my face for any sign of false bravery, I only returned his gaze, my eyes full of the utmost sincerity. At least, I hoped that was what he was seeing. Finally, he gave me a strange half smile and leaned forward to kiss me gently before rolling off the bed and standing, removing his shoes with some degree of reluctance.

"I will be back…"

"I know…"

He gave me one more searching and heartbreakingly hopeful glance before jumping nimbly out of the open window and away into the night, changing form as he went. I gazed after him, leaning against the window frame as the last of the sun's light was swallowed by the horizon.

**A/N:** So yes, review review review. I don't think I'm used to all this romance angst stuff. I dunno. I think that each chapter will be told from a different person's P.O.V depending on what I want to achieve in the chapter. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read it.


	2. Reluctant Rejection

**A/N:** Yeah, again I don't own any of the characters… etc. At the moment all I own is the plot line. Get ready for the next instalment of Bitter Happiness.

**2: Reluctant Rejection **

'_I dunno mate, she seems pretty eager to catch you…'_

I couldn't help allowing a low growl to escape from my throat at Jared's half-hearted remark. I banked a sharp left and groaned inwardly as I noticed the skid-marks in the forest floor. Bella was sure to catch me at this rate, I was leaving evidence of my passage everywhere, even if she would never be fast enough… at least… while she was human. I felt the shudder run down my spine, my fur standing on end.

'_What's the bet Jakey's going to keep running? She'll never get to talk to him.'_

'_Whaddya mean?'_

Embry's voice joined the conversation as I was trying desperately to just disappear from her sight.

'_Well, she can't run usually as it is. Imagine her trying to catch a werewolf. If he doesn't want her to catch up, she won't.'_

'_I'll take that bet. He's going to be curious sooner or later and end the chase by giving up…'_

'_Guys, I can hear you…'_

'_We know'_

Came the unified reply. I rolled my eyes a little as Embry began to tempt my 'curious' side in yet another extortion effort. I continued to run; gradually losing the anger that had sustained me for this long. Eventually I slowed to a stop and groaned a little as I collapsed on the ground, the last thing I heard in my mind before phasing back was an exultant _yes_ from Embry. I lay there, my face pressed into the forest floor and breathing deeply, allowing the rich deep scent of the earth to consume my senses. I hoped I had gone deep and far enough that she wouldn't want to follow me… but I knew Bella too well. If she didn't catch up to me today, she wouldn't stop until she finally got to me. I should probably get it over and done with. I rose to my knees and flopped back against a tree, leaning my head back and waiting for her to arrive. Just thinking about it took all the self-control I possessed. I stared up through the foliage of the trees above me, watching as the gaps caused the light from the setting sun to dance across all the surfaces of the forest. It was… well… beautiful. I sighed a little and bent my head, resting it on my raised knees, closing my eyes. How could that mocking light understand pain? It never could… nor would it try. I just wanted to get it over with… end the friendship there and then. How could a werewolf ever cooperate with a _vampire_? She was going to become one… of that much I was certain. She had become completely besotted with that bloodsucker… obsessed some might say. I heard a drop in the leaves just below my face and opened my eyes only to realise, to my great surprise, that I was crying. I was shedding tears almost as if… as if… I was human.

I must have fallen asleep for when I finally awoke my surroundings had become a world of cast into complete darkness. No light but the distant stars could be seen… and those did not provide much to see by. I stood and stretched, vaguely noticing the pain from the uncomfortable sleeping position I had adopted. I scratched the back of my neck, looking around and wondering where exactly it was that I had come to. A sudden snap of a twig had me turn sharply, my eyes trying to navigate through the oppressive darkness. I knew who it was without even having to see them. I took an involuntary step backwards and let an inhuman snarl escape me. What was _he_ doing here? Edward Cullen emerged from the thick trees opposite me like a strange shadow.

"What do you want?"

I started harshly, stepping backwards into a defensive position and all the while attempting to control myself so as not to phase. I didn't really want to be the one to break the treaty… although he was on our land so… I watched as he came to a stop and watched me, showing just as much if not more caution. My thoughts turned briefly to Bella, wondering if she would really care all that much if I dispatched the bloodsucker right then and there…

"What you do apparently…"

"You are not supposed to be here."

I interrupted him shortly. Still I watched his every movement as a mixture of emotions played across his face.

"I just came to find Bella… she seems determined to believe that you" an odd sneer crossed his face… I knew he was referring to the collective rather than just myself "are worth chasing after to maintain a friendship."

His eyes roved over my figure, which was so much larger than his own, looking me up and down.

"Well obviously she is not here"

I replied, my voice dripping with disgust, gesturing at the surrounding trees. He followed my movements with his eyes, every other part of his body as though it was a carved statue of marble, unmoving.

"No, I can see that…"

He retorted his voice equally venomous. He made to move off into the trees once more but I threw out an arm to stop him.

"Do not go any further _bloodsucker_ and I might not kill you tonight."

He turned, for the first time seemingly losing his composure his eyes a raging sea of emotion, although when he spoke his voice was as calm and measured as ever. That's another thing I hated about them… they were such good actors. They had perfect self-control.

"Well, _if_ she manages to find you, keep in mind that she is one of the clumsiest people I know and that just going into a forest for 10 metres is endangering her life. Just remember what she is willing to sacrifice in order to find you."

He said it shortly, his eyes burning with intense hatred or… something along those lines. In another instant he had disappeared, leaving me alone and quite without a comeback. _That_ bugged me. Well… no… his whole coven, that pathetic excuse for a _family_ infuriated me. I pressed the heel of my hand into my eye, attempting to relieve some of the stress that had been building up there for a considerable amount of time, the moonlight beginning to filter through the cloud cover and the trees. It was a full moon tonight…

'_What would happen… if you get too mad?'_

'_I'd turn into a wolf'_

'_You don't need a full moon?'_

'_Hollywood's version doesn't get much right'_

The memory brought a sad and slightly distant smile to my face. It hadn't really been all that long ago that she had worked it out… about us. Not that long ago that she had helped us to understand more about that female leech… and yet those few happy days where I had found acceptance from the person I so loved… those few happy days seemed a whole lifetime away. I groaned a little and pressed my hand to my temple again. Did it always hurt this much? Was it supposed to hurt this much? Edward's visit and sudden departure came swimming to the top of my mind. He had said that he was looking for Bella… that meant that she hadn't returned home yet. I was shocked out of my own self-pity with a sudden pang of worry. Bella wasn't the most agile… nor was she the most careful person in the world… particularly when she was upset and I knew that this much she would be. She could have fallen and broken a leg… or fractured her skull or… anything. A great shuddering wracked my body and I fell to all fours, russet fur springing from my back where there had been clothes only a moment before. I glanced around me, the forest suddenly clearer and lighter with my new vision. There was only one thing on my mind… I had to find Bella.

'_She found you yet?'_

I jumped a little as Embry's voice entered my head. If wolves could frown, I was doing it then.

'_Butt out.'_

'_Hey, five bucks are on the line… I wanna make sure she catches up to you.'_

'_Great… I'm glad my personal life is of such entertainment to you.'_

'_So am I'_

I tried not to think about anything… one of the bad things about being a werewolf was the complete lack of privacy when in wolf form.

'_I knew you'd get curious'_

I heard Jared curse in his mind as he realised what I was looking for. I growled but kept on running. What did it matter to me if he lost five dollars?

'_Thanks mate…'_

'_Whatever. You didn't have to bet on my life… that is your loss.' _

It had become quite late, the sky was darkening as more clouds rolled over the full moon. Trees whizzed by me, every now and then striking out with flailing limbs. Still I continued on. If she was hurt… I didn't know what I would do. I caught a whiff of something familiar and skidded to an abrupt stop. I turned and headed in the direction I now knew she was, slowing to a reluctant walk the closer I became. Eventually I emerged from the trees, a silent shadow in a black wood, head drooped low to the ground watching the stumbling figure of a girl as she attempted to fight her way through the thick underbrush of the forest. I approached her warily, purposely stepping on a twig to alert her to my presence. She turned abruptly, a degree of fear in her eyes. She watched me. The silence stretched out for an eternity, she took a step towards me, a tentative smile on her face. I stayed where I was, flinching away from her extended hand. Her smile faded almost instantly as her arm dropped limply to her side.

"Jake…"

She began in a hoarse whisper. Still I stayed silent, watching her, all the previous worry turning to anger.

"I need you to understand…"

I dropped my head further as though having lost interest.

"Please…"

I sighed within my head and phased back to the human form, lifting one hand to cover my face.

"Bells… I understand completely. There is nothing you can say which will change my decision."

I glanced up at her through my fingers her expression was tortured. I attempted to hide my own agony but… I was not a vampire. I was not a great actor. Werewolves like me wore their emotions out on their sleeves. She must have recognised that expression because she started towards me and fell to her knees only a few metres from me. I jumped back from her hastily, her scent disgusting me. True, she still smelt like Bella but that was masked by the pungency of a vampire. I couldn't help allowing a low snarl escape from my throat. It served its purpose and she stopped abruptly.

"I wish things were different Bella… I really do. But… but vampires and werewolves can never be friends. It is best if we just end it now…"

My voice was on the voice of breaking, but what I spoke was the absolute truth.

"But, why?"

I stared at her, the agony coming clear of my body. I turned away from her, my voice harsh.

"The grudge and enmity we share has lasted thousands of years, and you are not the one who will be able to end it."

"Do you at least know why?"

"What does it matter?"

I shot back suddenly enraged.

"Even if you were threatened with death it doesn't make a difference. You've wanted to be a vampire since you fell in love with _him_. Now you just have an excuse!"

"But… but I never told you that…"

Her voice was small, shy. I felt terrible but I just kept going.

"I'm observant remember."

I spat, the anger hiding the torment this yelling was causing me. The torment that was ten times that which I saw in her eyes.

"I've known you for years, I know you inside and out… and you're willing to throw that away for some leech who doesn't even know what your peculiar expressions mean"

Ok, so maybe jealousy was playing a part here… but it was fundamentally the truth. I had to hate her… right? She looked like she was about to cry…

"You don't need me anymore Bella…"

I said in a subdued, dead voice. I looked away from her lifting one hand to half cover my eyes.

"You don't need me around when you have that _thing_… when you're trying to be in love. You can't need me."

"Jake…"

It came in a hoarse whisper and in spite of myself I looked up in a half-hopeful way. I surveyed her face, my expression slowly turning to a scowl.

"You can't need me."

I finished quietly. I turned my back to her ready to phase back.

"I'll always treasure the memories."

Without another word I changed back to a wolf and bounded off into the forest, not really paying attention to where I was going. Edward would find her, I was certain of that fact. Her last tearful and quiet words resounded through my head as I ran

"_But I do… I need your friendship…"_

I shook it off… or at least attempted to.

'_So, how did it go?'_

'_Shut up Embry.'_

**A/N:** Alright, so, at the end of another chapter we find ourselves… where? Yeah, that's right. Anyway, review and thanks for spending the time reading it. Longest chapter ever written too. This is how long my mini major has to be. Kind of scary really.


	3. A Grudging Understanding

**A/N:** So yeah, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am trying as hard as possible to use the original characters and their corresponding personalities created by Stephanie Meyer but… I dunno. Please r&r guys. I do not own the characters.

**3: A Grudging Understanding**

I knew I should never have entered into that forest… I knew that as well as the werewolves. But… I shook my head vigorously, a dark scowl clouding my face as I paced at the border of La Push. That boy wolf… Jacob… he would find her and bring her home safely. Surely that was what he would do… after he had told me to leave with such fire and conviction. I could feel my face contorting into something ugly. Really ugly. Well… ugly for a vampire. I realised that I had stopped pacing and was staring into the trees anxiously, watching for any sign of her. A disgusted noise escaped my throat and I threw myself down against a rock. How odd it was that my fate was intertwined with a human… a human who longed for a damned existence. Shaking my head a little I became aware of a smell I had not noticed before, the smell of a werewolf. At first I pretended I was completely unbothered by that fact, staring off to the west. I knew who it was… before his massive form stepped out from the trees. I stared at the ground for a long moment, assessing my situation. I wasn't quite on the La Push land… just very near the border so I wasn't breaking the agreement or anything. On the other hand I had entered there earlier and I knew he knew that. My chances of running away were slim to none, both our abilities being relatively evenly matched. I ran a hand through my hair, finally glancing up at the human form of the werewolf, rising apprehensively to meet him.

"Hello Sam…"

My voice was quiet, guarded, and I guessed that was what my face was as well. He was furious with me… that much I knew; yet he was the epitome of calm.

"Edward."

He jerked his head, eyes staying unwaveringly on mine.

"We meet again…"

"Yes, how pleasant these circumstances are."

He spat sarcastically. He had an odd look on his face as though he were either holding back laughter or an extremely contorted face of disgust. Judging from his thoughts I could hazard a guess at which it was. He was such an odd fellow; his manner was the exact opposite of his what his voice and facial expression was suggesting. I folded my arms across my chest defensively and subconsciously readied my body for flight.

"What were you doing there earlier tonight?"

"What, Jacob didn't tell you, his great leader?"

_That _achieved a reaction. He made a sudden start toward me, his fury barely contained with his whole body quivering. I watched him, a smug sort of smile on my face. I knew I was provoking him… I also knew I probably shouldn't be but… it was just so much _fun_. He stopped and I noticed he was telling himself to breathe and calm down. I whistled and laughed humourlessly under my breath.

"Gee Sammy, you really need to control that temper of yours…"

He threw me a black look as he regained control of himself. I didn't understand myself being this reckless, and at the back of my mind I realised there was a voice telling me to tread more carefully. I sighed a little and looked down at the ground.

"The only reason I am not in werewolf form is so that the rest of the pack doesn't rush to my side and tear you limb from limb right now. What do you want Edward?"

I stared at him, stunned. He was protecting me? _On purpose?_ The confusion must have shown in my face because he made an exasperated noise and folded his arms, mimicking my stance.

"Believe it or not, as much as we don't want anything to do with her anymore, we still want Bella to be safe. You're the only one who can ensure she doesn't do anything too stupid. Jake would be distraught if something terrible happened to her. He… just… doesn't… realise that you… you need to be… in the picture."

His voice was extremely harsh and the last part of his sentence extremely jerky, as if he were admitting to a murder or something. I paused a moment, considering what he was saying. It must have taken a lot for him to admit that. I was about to make a smug remark, but I held back for a moment. The silence drew out, the both of us were watching the other warily, each of us refusing to be the first to break the precarious peace. Suddenly, something caught me… that boy… Jacob. His thoughts were racing around in circles as he ran away from something… someone. So he had left her there. I could feel my face darkening as annoyance quickly turned to rage.

"And tell me Sam, why should I believe you care for her when _he_" I spat "left her all alone in the woods"

I caught him off guard. He started but soon recovered himself, a dark scowl quickly replacing the wariness that had inhabited his face before.

"So that's why… you came for your vampire girl. Planning on doing it tonight then?"

I froze, sheer hostility occupying my face.

"What was so important that you needed to break the treaty to get to her?"

"You know very well that she attracts accidents. I don't want her killed!"

"So you'd rather take her soul then?"

He asked, a smug look on his detestable face. I felt the tortured expression I gave him.

"You know I don't want to. That I have no choice…"

His face twisted into a strange and horrible smile.

"Really? Because all I see is a girl who has until graduation to remain human. A girl tearing herself up because her best friend is a werewolf and her boyfriend's a vampire..."

I was on him in a second, clutching his shirt and snarling in his face.

"You know I would change it if I could. I don't want her to suffer, but an eternity with me is surely better than the long painful death of…"

I shuddered and couldn't finish. I returned my glare back to Sam.

"You know that I don't want that future for her."

I spat in his face.

"Then why don't you just leave?"

I threw him away from me with a disgusted look and stepped back a little.

"We tried that remember?"

I glared at him and he at me, dark understanding shooting between us. A grudging understanding you could call it. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off, seemingly unfazed.

"In any event, if I left she would be killed anyway. Even your bunch," he shot a furious look "I'm sorry, _pack_, couldn't protect her from that coven…"

"Edward… why did you come here?"

He asked again, his voice comparatively softer, but his expression still guarded.

"I told you," I said looking away from him "I came to find her and take her home."

"But why did you _really_ come here?"

His whisper was right by my ear and I jumped slightly, turning sharply. I had let my guard down, he could have killed me then and there… but he hadn't. I frowned a little.

"You could have killed me"

He turned around and walked a few paces away, laughing loudly and humourlessly, before turning back and throwing his arms out to his sides.

"You're avoiding the question Eddy…"

I flinched at the uncouth name

"Don't call me that again!"

I snapped at him. He grinned widely his face riddled with malice.

"Well, if that's all you've got to say I think we're done here. Oh, and if you come to get her… we'll consider the treaty broken."

"No… wait…"

He turned, seemingly uninterested. He wanted me to beg. I wouldn't do it… I set my jaw stubbornly.

"Oh-ho… you still don't get it do you. For a ninety year old you certainly are thick!" Suddenly he was at my side, yanking my head back into a painful position, exposing my neck. He leaned down right next to my ear, resisting my attempts to throw him off. "Go on… tell me… tell me why you came for her. Thousands get lost in these woods… why her?"

His voice was a mere whisper, filled with malice and yet… for some reason I felt it was a disguise for sheer curiosity. I frowned, that seemed odd.

"Tell me… she is your blood singer yes? You find her irresistible…"

He was taunting me, sounding the word 'irresistible' very deliberately and making each syllable pronounced.

"No…"

I managed to gasp. Sure, we didn't need to breathe but that didn't mean that the stretching windpipe didn't affect our speech.

"You want to drink her dry. That's what you want to do… that's what you've always longed to do…"

"No…"

I said with more strength.

"All you've ever wanted is to lure her in… that's how you filthy blood suckers work… isn't it?"

He shook my head a little.

"Go on, say it… that's what you came here for… to find her in the wood where no one would here her scream."

"NO!"

I yelled as I threw him off me with such a force he flew and smashed into the rock I had been leaning against just a moment ago.

"I LOVE HER!!!"

I strode towards him, seething with anger, ready to kill him. But something stopped me. He was laughing. He was laughing… my anger changed to bewilderment and I just stood there feeling and surely looking stupid. He stood, holding up the back of his hand to his mouth which had begun to bleed.

"Interesting…"

He said, backing away from me. There was a strange emotion in his eyes that I couldn't recognise. I turned with him as he began to walk backwards to the forest, always keeping his eyes on me.

"What?"

I asked guardedly. He paused a moment, cocking his head to one side.

"The vampire has feelings… of _love_ of all things... Well, isn't that interesting. It's almost as if he was… _human_."

I frowned, for some reason he found the thing I tortured myself about every night the most amusing thing he had ever seen. A low growl escaped my throat but he held up a hand.

"I'll go and fetch her for you… wait here and don't do anything rash or… _thick_"

He grinned strangely and disappeared into the trees, leaving me standing there utterly lost. I sat down on the rock and suddenly it hit me. That look I had seen in his eyes… it had been satisfaction. My frown deepened as I thought about that… that's what he had wanted me to say? That I loved her? I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the forest lost in thought. The sunlight could just be seen lighting the horizon when they finally emerged, Bella looking dishevelled and extremely grass-stained, Sam looking as cool as cucumber. I ran forward and enveloped her in my arms, my hand coming up to cover the back of her head in an almost protective manner.

"What took you so long werewolf? I thought you knew everything about this land"

I said sourly, managing to give him a black look over her head.

"Bit difficult to find things when you're carrying a load."

I knew he wasn't talking about Bella. We glared at each other, but there was something different about this one. Running deep underneath, deeper than I'm sure either of us was truly aware… even underneath the now strengthened loathing… was an understanding. He watched us for a moment, the shadow of recognition flickering across his face before he turned suddenly towards the tree line. I watched him go, wishing he would just get out of sight. Just before he entered the forest he stopped, his back to us but his head slightly inclined towards us.

"We'll be in touch."

"What? Why?"

I asked sharply, moving Bella a little to the back of me.

"Oh believe me," He said turning finally and looking at me, his face in a mild sneer, "I have my reasons."

He glanced from Bella to me before turning swiftly and striding away into the forest, his form changing to a wolf as he went, not giving me a real chance to answer him.

"Edward… what was that about?"

I looked down into those big brown eyes filled with fear… and I just couldn't bring myself to tell her what had happened.

"Don't worry about it. Let me take you home alright?"

She looked at me stubbornly and stepped away from me, folding her arms.

"It's too late for this Bella, you have school in a few hours. Charlie will be up soon. You need to get home."

She sighed a little before jerking her head in response, knowing that she needn't worry about the truck I guessed. It was a sunny day so I couldn't exactly go to school. With that I threw her onto my back and took off back to Forks, my mind reeling as I went. An understanding… a grudging understanding but an understanding nonetheless. For some reason the notion amused me and a small smile played across my face as I placed myself lightly in her rocking chair, resting my head on my index fingers as I watched her crawl numbly into bed. The next few months were going to be interesting indeed.

**A/N:** R&R, R&R. Thankyou guys for reading all this stuff. You're all awesome.


End file.
